In a Hundred Words
by Bunny on the Moon
Summary: Several ideas conveyed in one hundred to two hundred words, give or take. A series of nonrelated drabbles. Various pairings, various ratings: slash, het, and gen.
1. Thief King Bakura, the Duel Monster

"Monster or not, I _refuse_ to serve the Pharaoh," the King of Thieves growled as he glared up at his fellow Duel Monster - who was also his former rival.

An uncharacteristic smirk crossed the Black Magician's face as he floated in the realm of shadows, pleased with the other's fate. "Like it or not, you're obligated to serve him now. As long as you are bound to his deck, you are under his control."

The King of Thieves turned around sharply, crimson cloak splaying out behind him. "This is my fate, hmm? Well... fate has a nasty sense of humor."


	2. Yuugi x Kisara

She'd come to him in a dream: the girl with the white hair and the blue eyes, and the spirit of the dragon living within her.

"You're the Blue-Eyes White Dragon... Kaiba-kun's favorite," Yuugi whispered, eyes widening at the sight of her.

"Yes... the card is the only way I can be close to Set-sama," the girl named Kisara said, her eyes full of sorrow. For a split second, Yuugi imagined the dragon itself with that same look, and he had to admit, he was a little bewildered by that image.

Yuugi took the girl's hand, somehow able to sympathize.


	3. Honda x Otogi

To say that Otogi Ryuuji had a dice fetish was a severe understatement.

Which was why Honda wasn't surprised when Otogi presented a large pair of plush dice to him. It was what the dice was labeled with that threw him off.

"Lick, suck, grope.. and various body parts? Ryuuji, what do you plan on doing with these?" he asked, looking up at the dice master, raising an eyebrow.

"Exactly what they say to do," Otogi replied, smirking. He threw the dice, his smirk widening at what the pair came up on. "Drop your pants, Hiroto. It's your lucky day."


	4. Malik x Jounouchi

Jounouchi resisted the urge to bite his lover for even suggesting that he'd tripped because of the simple fact that he was blond.

"Y'know, you're blond too," he retorted, glaring up at Malik.

"Alright, I'm sorry," Malik said, pouting slightly. "'Blond' doesn't necessarily mean 'stupid'."

Jounouchi smirked at Malik as he straightened himself up, letting go of the Egyptian's waist. "Knew you'd see it my way," he said, winking.

Malik's smirk mirrored Jounouchi's as he started backing away, preparing to run at any given second. "However, 'Jounouchi' does."

In less than two seconds, he'd been tackled to the floor again.


	5. Noa x Amane

When Noa opened his eyes, he was floating in complete darkness.

He pulled himself up into a sitting position - or what would've been one had he not been so disoriented - and looked around for any signs of life. "...hello?"

"You're awake."

Noa turned his head toward the unrecognizable voice. "...who's there?" he called out into the darkness.

"A wandering soul, just like you are." A young woman appeared before him, white hair splayed about as if there was no gravity in the area. "I've been waiting for someone to come and keep me company."

"... Who are you?"

"Bakura Amane."


	6. Thief King x Malik

"Oh, come _on_, Malik," Bakura groaned. "It's not like I scratched you on _purpose_."

Malik simply laid there with his back turned to his lover. "I don't care whether it was an accident or not. You still scratched me." The feeling of Bakura's fingernails against his back had been enough to pull him out of his lust-induced haze; the resurfacing memories had temporarily killed his sex drive.

"It wasn't even that hard. It was just barely a nick."

"You still scratched me."

Bakura smirked. "_Weakling_."

Malik turned to shoot a glare at him. "Shut up. I am not."

"Prove it."


	7. Otogi x Rebecca

Rebecca blinked and looked down at the stuffed toy - it was soft and pink, with a red bow around its neck. "You know, I stopped carrying around plushies months ago," she said, looking up at Otogi.

"I know that," he replied, twirling a strand of hair around his finger, "but I saw it in the store and I just had to get it. It's so... _you_." He crossed his arms, smirking.

"... Well, thank you," Rebecca said, smiling brightly as she hugged the bunny. "I'm going to name it my Ryuu-chan!" After all, she was still a kid at heart.


	8. Pharaoh Atemu x Mana

He'd been walking down one of the palace corridors, minding his own business, when the cry of "Pharaoh!" and a sudden weight falling on his shoulders caught him off-guard.

His first thought was that he was under attack, but as soon as he heard the playful giggling coming from said weight, he knew there was nothing to be afraid of.

"Mana, you scared me," Atemu said, placing a hand over his heart.

"Aww, I'm sorry, Pharaoh" The young apprentice placed a friendly kiss on his cheek, giving him a tight hug around the shoulders. "You're so easy to scare, though..."


	9. Malik x Ryou

Malik learned something new about Ryou every day.

Today's lesson was that he had some sort of fixation with graveyards.

"I feel closer to my family here," he said, running his hand over a tombstone. "It's actually rather... calming." An odd smile crossed his face as he looked over at Malik, who looked more than a little uncomfortable.

"That's all well and good, but can we please get out of here soon?" Malik asked, scooting a bit closer to him.

Ryou giggled. "Relax, Malik-kun," he said, gently taking the other's hand, "I won't let the big bad ghosts get you."


	10. Yami no Malik x Yami no Yuugi

Yami no Yuugi's body went numb as his life points dropped to zero; he felt a sort of emptiness as soon as his knees hit the floor.

He could no longer feel Yuugi.

As the dueling platform lowered back to the ground, Yami no Malik strutted across to his opponent. "It looks like I win, Pharaoh," he said, "and now I'm going to take what's rightfully mine." He reached down and gripped the chain of the Sennen Puzzle and yanked it upward, pulling Yami no Yuugi along with it.

"You, your Puzzle, and your powers... all belong to me now."


	11. Malik x Ryou 2

Malik did not understand the concept of sporks.

"It's like a cross between a spoon and a fork," Ryou explained, holding the plastic object up. "You can use it to eat anything you'd eat with a spoon, or just use it as a fork. It's really quite useful."

"But why are we even using sporks?" Malik asked, blinking in confusion. "Japan uses chopsticks for almost everything. There's no point in using something like this."

"I'm not sure, either. I just picked it up because I thought it looked interesting," Ryou said, shrugging.

"You know, chop-_spoons_ would actually be pretty useful..."


	12. Otogi x Shizuka

Despite Honda's obvious discomfort at her having his number, Shizuka thought it best to keep in touch with Otogi; after all, losing friends was never a good thing.

Unfortunately, she didn't actually call Otogi until a couple of months after Battle City. She'd been rather nervous at first - she wasn't sure if he even remembered her - but as they actually began talking again, she grew more relaxed.

Phone calls led to e-mails, and those led to short visits with each other. And as the two of them walked through the city, hand-in-hand, Shizuka wondered why she hadn't called him sooner.


	13. Thief King x Malik 2

"Would you leave my hair alone? You're going to mess it up," Malik whined as he tugged his head away from Bakura.

Bakura smirked and reached over to tug on the flaxen strands again. "But it's so shiny and gold," he teased, "and you should know by now that I like things that are shiny and gold."

Malik pouted and glared at him, crossing his arms. "Then why don't you play with the Rod? It's far more amusing than messing up my hair."

"Mm, true, but I'd rather play with your _other_ rod - the one that isn't shiny and gold..."


	14. Otogi x Rebecca 2

"I don't know how this is going to work," Otogi said as he watched Rebecca fiddle with the controls on the stereo. "I'm going to look funny bending down, and if I get on my knees, I'll just get in the way."

Rebecca smiled and turned to look at him. "I'd suggest picking me up and dancing that way, but that would just defeat the purpose because then you'd be doing all the work."

"Or, I could just wait a few years for you to hit a growth spurt; how about that?" Otogi smirked.

"But I'm too impatient for that!"


	15. Yami no Bakura x Seto

Yami no Bakura loved the color red.

He loved it in clothing, in décor, in every shade under the sun - from deep dark crimson to a blindingly bright scarlet. Red was the color of anger, of rage; it was second only to the black that symbolized darkness.

However, he especially loved red on Kaiba Seto.

Especially when it dripped down his shoulders - then Yami no Bakura would trace his tongue along the lines, strong copper taste tingling in his mouth. He would continue to nibble on Seto's skin until he got all of the red he desired; he was insatiable.


	16. Kajiki x Seto

Kaiba flinched as another one of those damn gummies hit him in the face. He shot a glare at the tanned, muscular boy on the other side of the couch before peeling said gummy off with a scowl. "You don't know when to quit, do you?"

Kajiki smirked before digging back into his bag of Swedish fish. "Of course not! You should know by now that I never give up at anything!" He popped a green one into his mouth before flicking another one at Kaiba, watching it land on his nose.

Squinting his eyes at the chewy candy, Kaiba tried to stare down the yellow fish as it slid off of his nose, falling onto the keyboard in his lap. He picked up the fish, squished it for a moment, and pelted it back at Kajiki, hitting him smack in the forehead.

"What was that for?" the fisherman asked, plucking the fish off.

Kaiba's answer was simple. "Revenge."

Kajiki rolled his eyes and ate the fish, moving his legs to lay them in Kaiba's lap. "Y'know, that was a rhetorical question. Be glad I wasn't squirting orange juice at you; it really hurts when it gets in your eyes."


	17. Ryou x Anzu

"…I know I should have waited until you were off work to tell you, but I just… I couldn't hold it in any longer. I'm sorry…"

Anzu tried to meet Ryou's downcast eyes, but to no avail. There were many emotions whirling through her mind at the moment – hurt, anger, sadness. "No, it's… I'll be alright. Really. All I want to know is… why, Bakura-kun?"

Ryou fidgeted nervously, focusing on an interesting-looking spot on the ground. "I'm… messed up. There are a lot of things I haven't told you about, and…" He sighed. "You deserve better."

They silently stood there behind Burger World for a few moments, before Anzu spoke up again. "If you think Malik would understand you better than I do…" She reached for his hand, "and if being with him makes you happier, then that's all I want for you, Bakura-kun. You know the only thing I really want is for my friends to be happy…"

He finally looked up at Anzu, knowing her words were sincere. "…thank you." Ryou gently pulled her into one last hug. "You're going to make somebody very happy someday…"

Anzu's smile was sad, but she knew it was for the best.


	18. Jounouchi x Anzu

"… Why didn't you ever tell me you were good at video games?" Jounouchi asked as his character was knocked out again.

Anzu looked at him, one of those innocent-yet-totally-not smiles on her face. "You never asked."

"That's 'cause I thought the only video game you played was DDR," Jounouchi said, glaring at her halfheartedly. "I liked you better when that was the only one you played, 'cause at least then I'd get to see you shaking your butt."

Rolling her eyes, Anzu elbowed Jounouchi in the gut. "Oh, you're just mad because I beat you at Tekken. Sore loser."


End file.
